Fire and Ice
by Avalockheart
Summary: Pitch Black has returned and with him an even greater evil. Aurora, eldest daughter of the sun and the moon must return home to prepare for battle. Jack Frost joins forces, but is it lust or love that comes between them. This is a mix of the movie the books and the christmas classic stop motions.


I began to awaken from my unexpected slumber, but I didn't dare open my eyes or move I was in so much pain. My head was throbbing and my whole body ached. Finally I let out a groan and opened my eyes but all I saw was darkness, I looked up but there was still nothing, no stars and no moon. Panic started to set in. Had I gone blind? I looked at my hands but still saw nothing. I felt the ground that I was laying on, it was hard and must have been made of wood. I tried to stand, but I had never stood on solid ground before so my legs wobbled as I tried to balance my self.

I found it hopeless, I began crawling until I found a wall to support myself with. Something was wrong with this whole situation how did I get here, and where was I? Suddenly it felt like the wall was moving, and I was thrown to the floor by a creature in the darkness. I could hear the creature as it continued to move through the darkness until it was in front of me, and then I saw the glowing golden yellow eyes.

"Greetings Aurora," the voice sneered in the ancient language.

Fear and panic found its way into me, but I couldnt let it over power me. i wrapped my arms around my legs, swallowed hard and pushed the fear away. I looked at the former general.

"Hello Kozmo..."

"That name has no meaning" he shouted cutting me off. "It's Pitch Black now." He continued to gaze at me, his eyes piercing me. He tilted his head and I sensed he was smiling, proud to have me as his captive.

"Www what do you want from me?" I finally asked breaking the silence. I could hear his deep throated laugh that was unsettling I could feel my eyes begin to water. Suddenly his hand was around my neck, his long boney fingers digging into my skin. I gasped for air and tried to push his had off me.

" ive got plans for you" he whispered in my ear, pushing my head against the floor. "you are my little experiment, I was the one that plucked you from the sky."

My eyes widened with horror. I remembered, the last thing I saw was black sand. But how was this possible?

"ww what... Have... You dooonnne to mmeee," I sputtered.

He snickered releasing me. "I made you human." I crawling away, coughing and wheezing, from the man I once knew. "You see little night light," black sand wrapped around my leg dragging me back. "your domain is in the clouds, you are never suppose to set foot on the ground, which means you are powerless."

Tears were now streaming down my cheeks. He pressed his foot into my back crushing my ribs.

"you will will feel pain. And you will watch as your parents fall just like you." he kicked me over and his foot slammed into my stomach. I couldn't breath, I scormed under his foot trying push him off. "but before I can carry out my plans I must ask you one simple question." he pause allowing me to breath. "where is she?" his tone had changed from mocking my pain to complete anger.

I gazed up at his yellow eyes "i ii do do not know." i gasped. he dug his foot in to me and i screamed in agony at the overwhelming pain. I tried pushing him off but I felt the black sand grab at my limbs holding me down.

"I don't care how long it takes to break you, you will tell me what I want to know!" when he slammed his foot down this time I could hear my ribs break. I turned my head and vomited. I tasted blood I'm my mouth, but I couldn't let my physical pain get in the way of a promise I had made. And because of that I would never let the nightmare king win. "well your highness, I'm waiting," he said taking his foot off me.

I now felt angry, where was the kind and brave general that was once my friend and teacher. This monster would never break me. "you will never find her. I promised that I would keep her safe from you, her own father! Someone she is suppose to love but now hates, do you really want her to see you as someone she will forever hate!" I shouted at him.

"silence!" he shouted striking me in the head.

I was back on my cloud, watching the world below me. I felt a strange calmness as I gazed down at the lovely snow. That's when I noticed something falling from the sky. I held out my hand to ketch it, it wasn't snow. It was a strange color I looked up at the sky to see where it was coming from, I gazed up at my fathers moon and to my horror it was blood red. I looked down at my hand and it was blood that was falling from the sky, my fathers blood. I began to scream and fly up to see him, but it felt like the closer I got the smaller the moon become until it was gone. There was nothing in the sky but me. The stars were gone. The snow was red. "Father!" I cryer out as I search for him but there was nothing. Panic, I searched for my sister and my mother. I must have circled the earth a hundred times looking for my sister. I then traveled to space to find my mother, but there was still nothing.

"How does it feel to be all alone?" I heard the hissing voice whisper in my ear.

"Why would you do this? why destroy everything?"

"I've lost everything, you took my daughter away from me. So I will take everything from you." tears streamed down my cheeks as I watched the earth below me be swallowed up by the black sand, leaving me alone, alone in the universe. "this is what I plan to do if you don't tell me where she is."

It's just a dream, I repeatedly told myself. It's just a dream, but I must stay strong, fight for those you love! The spark in me ignites, and I unleashed the furry that I had inherited from my mother.

"I swore to protect your daughter from the monster you've become!"

The black sand engulfed me, suffocating me.

"if you refuse to let me see her, then I will make sure that the rest of your life you will spend alone."

I heard crying and I went to investigate the source. I knew I was a strange child I hardly ever cried, so I was extremely curious onto why others cried. My uncle had said never let people see you cry it's a sign of fear. He had been training me to be a great warrior someday, through that I will be a great ruler as well.

I finally found the source of the sound, it was coming from my aunt and uncles room. It must have been the new baby. I hadn't seen my new cousin yet, father had told me my aunt wasn't well and shouldn't be disturbed. but the door was open a crack and I stuck my head in. My uncle was kneeling next to the bed, crying.

"uncle?" I was shocked at the sight. He lifted his head up and there was sadness in his golden eyes.

"aurora," he wiped the tears away, "your father will be looking for you." I crept in further.

"is everything all right?" I saw my aunt lying in bed her black hair fell against the covers. She looked beautiful as always. But there was an eeriness about her. There was no color in her skin, and she was still. There was no life about her, and now I understood why my uncle was crying.

"aurora you shouldn't be here..." I hear a blubbering sound and I approached the crib. Inside was a beautiful baby girl with black hair and golden eyes staring up at me.

"what's her name?" I asked.

"Melaina..." he choked, I smiled.

"hi Melaina," I reacted down and she took hold of my finger. "I'm your big cousin Aurora." I felt a tear run down my cheek as the realization of the situation hit me. "I'll always look out for you..."

I wasn't sure how long I was unconscious, But when I awoke pitch was gone, and i was lying in a pool of my vomit and blood. i roled onto my back and gazed at the nothingness, it hurt to breath. i couldnt let him beat me, i had to remember tge things that gave me hope. i closed my eyes and pretended i was back home in the clouds. i listened to any sound of hope. i could hear the sound of the wind and I felt a small breeze, it was cold. I surveyed the area and finally found a small crack in the wall that let in a sliver of light. I dragged my broken body to it. The wintery air was comforting. And as I gazed through the small hole I recognized the scenery, I had flown over in thousands of times. Pitch had me trapped in a small abandoned cabbing in the artic. I saw the wonderful snow. If I could just get to it I could escape. A snow storm was coming and this was the only chance. I felt around my neck a realized that pitch had left my lunar crystal necklace. i traced my fingers through the enchanted stones until I found the long one on the left, I ripped it off and smashed to the floor, instantly fire started. Pitch said I was powerless, so I could not fly, but fire was my friend one of the gifts my mother gave me. small fire nymphs appeared and lifted me up and helping me stand, they didn't burn me they are my friends.

Suddenly a door opened and I saw pitch. His nightmare horses beside him ready to attack. His eyes narrowed at me. the nymph gathered infront of me protectively hissing at pitch. His horses charged towards us but the nymphs cared me to safety. They started knawing at tge wood braking a hole in the wall, and pushing me to the snow.

"run my lady" an nymph said, "we will alert your mother" the nymphs were now engulfing the cabbin lighting the night.

"thank you my brave friends" I touched the snow my feet glided across the surface. But I soon felt the familiar grasp of the boney fingers around my neck hoisting me about the snow.

"WHERE IS SHE!" pitch roared. The fearlings joined in clawing at me taring at my flesh, the black sand coiled around me like a serpent. "WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER" I saw the madness in his eyes, he had returned just so he could find her and nothing would stand in his way.

Suddenly the nymphs descended upon pitch and he dropped me. I balanced myself back onto the snow and I ran into the storm. The fearlings chased me clawing at my legs and feet, taring my white dress. I didn't care that every inch of me was in pain, I didn't care that I was weak and powerless, I just ran faster. Soon the fearlings were far behind me and yet I could still hear pitchs voice shoughtibg "STOP HER! FIND HER! DON'T LET HER GET AWAY!" my body had become numb as I ran, but soon it wore off and I calasped in the snow from exhaustion. I gazed at my legs, they were a bloody mess, large gashes were on my feet staining the snow. Luckily the storm was growing stronger covering my tracks, however even if pitch didn't find me I would surely die in the storm. My powers were useless and I was alone in an arctic snow storm. I dragged myself to a hollow tree truck which I would use as shelter until the storm had ended, or worse, I had died.

A thousand questions raced threw my mind: could immortals really become human? if so could I really die? what is it like to die? Would my parents receive the nymphs message?... Ect...

I continued to question my state of being until I was to exhausted to even think but I refused to sleep for fear of pitch.


End file.
